Slayer's Child
by Blustarzengel3
Summary: Buffy has a daughter with Angel. Her daughter, Taylor, later becomes the slayer. But then Taylor drops her duty one night and lands herself in the hospital. After she comes back home, things become weird and Taylor seems to have obtained powers....
1.

For centuries there had never been birth from the Slayers. They're sole purpose was to battle the forces of evil and die heroes. And if a Slayer might give birth to a child, their baby would either be killed or confiscated. But the strongest and longest living Slayer had proved legends wrong. Buffy Summers had given birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl and had even raised her daughter.   
Shortly after Glory had discovered that Dawn was the Key, Buffy sent Dawn to stay with Angel in LA and had come back a month later, to check up on Dawn. Her sister had formed a bond with Cordelia and they had become close friends, despite their age difference. Angel had been investigating a demon case so Buffy had decided to help out. They had traveled through a patrol to the demon's world and Angel had emerged as a human. Before they knew what was happening, Buffy had become pregnant.   
After they had come back to the city with the demon killed, everyone was informed of Buffy's condition. Wesley had checked dozens of books to make sure everything was factually true. One of the books explained everything. It had said that every few thousand years, A Slayer and a vampire with a soul would produce a child together. It also went on to explain how the portal provided Angel's humanity and other complicated things.   
Now sixteen years into the future, Buffy had a daughter. Everyone still lived in Sunnydale but people and things had drastically changed. Willow and Tara were still together and were more powerful with magic. Dawn was engaged and had discovered hidden powers, which she put into use helping people. Xander and Anya were married, living together. Buffy had moved out of the big Summers's house and into a huge apartment in a downtown district where the rent was very cheap. Spike lived with Buffy and Taylor in their apartment, too. Spike's chip had gotten out but astonishingly he remained neutral.   
Things got even weirder after Taylor was called to be the new slayer. The Watcher's Council in Europe had afterwards called and said that they'd like to continue Buffy's strong slayer traits and put her daughter to the test. And even though they already had a current slayer, Jackie, Buffy's daughter was still summoned. Taylor wasn't very thrilled about the prospect of getting the role. Although she did her duty, most of the time the current slaye, Jackier had to fill in her spot plus do her own share of slaying.   
Taylor leaned against the wall and stared dully at the group circled around her. Taylor's mother had a close group of loyal friends, who had been with her half their lives. To her daughter, though, they were extremely boring. "I don't know one reason that all of you have to be mad at me. I did absolutely nothing wrong and here you people go, babbling to me about my horrid ways." Taylor said, angrily.   
Buffy sighed deeply and glanced into Taylor's eyes. "Well, Taylor, to you it may seem as if nothing you have done is terribly wrong. But when you drop you're slaying duties, I expect a very good reason. And right now, you're not providing one for me." Buffy spoke through clenched teeth.   
Willow and Tara, along with Xander and Anya were seated on the couches in the Summer's living room. Giles and Dawn perched on stools from the kitchen and Buffy had placed herself on the armrest of one of the couches. Taylor was standing in the living room doorway, where she was being badgered about her disorderliness.  
"Taylor, I think you're mother is absolutely correct. How can you dismiss you're job, a job so badly needed in this town? Would you like to see your friends parents being eaten alive!" Dawn scolded harshly, her eyes demanding full attention from her victim.   
Taylor suddenly couldn't tolerate anymore criticism from anyone. "If this sacred duty is so freaking important to everyone, why won't you people go out and slay?" Taylor shouted, fully enraged. Adrenaline pumped hard in her veins and her eyes sparked with sudden strength. She felt unexpectedly like throwing something and she did, without regret.   
Buffy watched in horror as her daughter took a book from the bookshelf and flung it at the window. There was a sharp whack and glass scattered everywhere. Xander pulled Anya into his arms and they crouched behind the couch. Willow and Tara blocked themselves with pillows, while Giles pulled Buffy down onto the floor beside a table. Taylor wasn't lucky enough to duck from the pointed glass and got hit directly in the stomach with a huge piece. As she doubled over in pain, another horribly spiky one smashed her in the head. Others pelted her legs and arms, also.   
The last thing Taylor heard was screaming and then there was darkness. But it was soothing and she slipped into its trance.   
  
Three hours later, Buffy and the rest of the gang were seated in the local hospital. She sniffled back her tears and continued to flip through an old magazine. She recalled back the night's events, replaying them slowly in her mind. Tonight Taylor was supposed to go out on patrol but she had failed to show up. Then, Dawn had located her at her boyfriend's house and had taken her straight home. Buffy had came later, as quickly as she could from her job in a computer company.   
After Buffy had turned twenty- six, her life as a Slayer ended. A new slayer named Jacqueline had taken her place and was still living. Jackie was vicious and swift when fighting, much like Faith but without the psycho attitude. The new girl was sweet, really pretty and Spike had fallen for her. But Jackie barely gave the time of day to Spike but he still acted as passionately as he could about her. Taylor had been immediately arranged to do nightly patrol with Jackie every night and the girls were friends and fellow sister slayers.   
Jackie had once said that slayers never fell for vampires and everyone had become silent. She was, of course, talking about Spike's growing interest in her. Then, Taylor had told her that she was a vampire's daughter and Jackie was hushed. A month or two after Jackie's orginial Watcher died, Giles became her new Watcher and he treated her like a second daughter, after Buffy.   
Spike was sitting beside Buffy on the cheap hospital couches, hiding his concern by pretending to read. It definitely wasn't working because he kept glancing at the hospital door where Taylor lay and prayed that she would come out alive. Spike had been there when Taylor had been born and all through her life. He was like a second best friend to her and inside he cared deeply for her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Slayer's Child pt.2

The second part to "Slayer's Child"   
Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly though.   
Feedback: I gladly accept all kinds of reviews...   
WARNING: Must read the first part before this...  
  
  
A couple of minutes later, a doctor in a white lab coat hurried toward Buffy, a stricken look across his face. Buffy stood up and everyone was quickly alerted. "Mrs. Summers, you're daughter is in a horrible condition. Right now I need to speak with you in private." The doctor said.   
  
Buffy's eyes widened and her heart started pounding uncontrollably. She moved to a private corner of the hospital waiting room with the doctor and saw her friends shoot sympathetic glances over the man's shoulder. "Well, your daughter's condition right now is very important and I want to discuss with you what you think should be done." Dr. Sherman said.   
  
Buffy was quite confused about what had just been said. "But doctor, you're in charge. Why would you need my opinion of what to be done with Taylor?" Buffy said, frowning at the older man.   
  
The doctor smiled sadly. "Well, Mrs. Summers you know your daughter best. I like to talk with the patient's guardian and see what is best for my charges. " Buffy nodded and the doctor continued to speak. "The surgeons here think that Taylor is need of some desperate stitching. And the glass, as you have mentioned, hit her in the stomach. Her appendix was severely damaged, but that is an unnecessary organ and we'll be taking it out. But there's a problem and it's very big. Taylor got hit in the head and has a concussion, one that will cause her memory to be a little wary."   
  
Buffy gasped and her vision clouded for a second. Taylor was badly hurt and all because of her actions. Buffy blinked back tears and tried to focus on the doctor's face. "Doctor, what could be done? Would her memory come back eventually?" Buffy asked, almost pleadingly. The doctor smiled.   
  
"It'll take about a week, but bits and pieces will return. And then eventually she'll be back to normal." Dr. Sherman replied. "So, is everything fine with my plans?" he asked and Buffy nodded. He turned around and left, leaving Buffy standing frozen in her spot. In the next moment, silent tears were poring down her cheeks and she was blindly staring straight ahead, afraid to look someone in the eye.   
  
  
Taylor stared at her body, lying lifeless on the white hospital bed. She was floating above the bed, examining her damaged physical self. Once she had slipped out of her trance and the soothing darkness, Taylor had found herself outside her own body. She had been shocked but then had remembered what Willow and Tara had told her once. After a person became unconscious, it departed from it's body for awhile and right now, Taylor was in the same state.   
  
Taylor sleepily glanced around the room and yawned. Where was her mother when she needed her most? Even though Buffy and Taylor fought a dozen times, they were extremely close. Taylor gave into sleepiness and drifted off. The next day, Taylor awoke once again in her body. A sharp pain echoed throughout her body, making her cringe.   
  
Suddenly Taylor felt a painful stitch in her stomach and she screamed. Immediately doctors and nurses rushed into the room, all concerned about her health. An uncontrollable pang in the head made her yell even louder. The longing for something familiar rushed through Taylor but when Buffy entered the room, she didn't recognize her.   
  
Buffy stood silently, watching her daughter scream out in pain. She knew deep down that Taylor didn't remember her anymore. Slowly the doctors calmed Taylor down and she lay in her bed, staring confusedly at the ceiling. A few minutes after everyone had left, Buffy made her way to her daughter's bed. She sat with her for the entire night, looking sullenly at her child.   
  
Over the next week, Taylor slowly regained her memory, though it was hard work. Awhile later, Taylor suddenly began demanding Buffy to take her to see Angel. Taylor also became extremely bossy and always acted like a brat. Finally, one day Buffy decided that a visit to Angel's place might be necessary. Taylor was overjoyed about the prospect of visiting her father again.   
  
  
Cordelia Chase clicked on her laptop and smiled. She picked up her coffee mug and took a long sip, savoring the milky richness. Across from her sat Angel, reading one of his Irish novels. Wesley was seated on the couch, luxuriously drinking his morning tea and chatting on his cell phone. Gunn sat beside Cordy, looking at the laptop screen over her tanned shoulder.   
  
"So, what do you think of your horoscope now?" Cordelia teased Gunn, playfully shoving him by his shoulder. She had always been a believer of astrology while Gunn never bothered to check his horoscope.   
  
Gunn shook his head in disbelief and grinned at his friend. Got to hand it to you, Cordy, you're a professional with this astrology stuff." Gunn said and Angel raised his head in surprise. Cordelia smiled, fully pleased with the turnout of her plans. Suddenly the stillness was broken by the pierce of the phone. Angel picked it up automatically, saying the traditional "Angel Investigations" motto.   
  
"Angel, its Buffy and I'm on my way to see you. I'm bringing Taylor, she said she really wanted to see you and everything. Is this fine with you?" Buffy said hurriedly, maneuvering her brand new Mercedes off a exit on the highway.   
  
Angel smiled at the mention of his daughter's name. He loved the wild child inside Taylor and also the fact that she could engage in a fight with him and come out as the winner. Having the combined strength of Buffy and him together, Taylor was an unstoppable force. He had heard about Taylor's accident and feared for her loss of memory but his daughter had non- surprisingly pulled out of the incident, unharmed.   
  
"Let me speak with Taylor, please. Buffy, how's she doing, though?" Angel said, concern strong in his voice. He suddenly heard Taylor's complaining and grinned. She reminded him so much of Darla, not just that she was gorgeous but that she was powerful and commanding, always wanting people to please her.   
  
"She's apparently fine, though lately her unbearable attitude is getting on my nerves. I think a week or two with you should settle her down, don't you think?" Buffy said, watching Taylor scowl and roll her eyes.   
  
"Buffy, she's a teenager and that kind of behavior is expected of them. And she's not an ordinary teen, should I remind you of that?" Angel told his girlfriend, teasingly. He heard Buffy groan into the receiver and smirked.   
  
"Well, thank you for reminding me of that major important detail. But it doesn't mean that Taylor should be doing aggressive things." Buffy calmly reported to him, though he could sense her lack of serenity at that moment.   
  
Angel laughed, causing everyone in the room to look over at him. "Buffy, what kind of antagonistic stuff has Taylor been doing?" Angel asked, hearing Taylor mutter something not understandable.   
  
"Angel, I think she'll be delighted to inform you of those actions, herself. I'm going to hand over the phone to her now, ok? I'll see you in a little while." Buffy said finally and handed the phone over to their daughter.   
  
"Hello Taylor, have you been good for you're mother?" Angel playfully asked his daughter. Cordelia suddenly shrieked, gripping her head in pain, and fell to the floor. Gunn caught her expertly, right before her head could smash into the desk's side.   
"Listen, I can't talk right now. Cordelia just got a vision and we need to go check it out. I'll be waiting for you and Buffy. 'Bye." Angel quickly said into the phone and then hung up after Taylor had said her own good-byes.  
  
Angel immediately rushed over to Cordelia and the crowd around her. She cringed painfully, taking a deep breath to settle the pounding in her head. Wesley held his pen poised over his notepad, ready to take down notes.   
  
Cordelia brushed a hand through her head, tangling her short bob of hair. "Listen, it may sound weird and kind of freaky but my vision was based upon Taylor." Cordelia said, looking in Angel's direction. "I saw Taylor obtaining magical powers and it was happening here in L.A, too. Then, the vision showed Angel and Taylor arguing about something. That's all, guys."   
  
The gang sat there, looking confused. Finally Wesley broke the silence by standing up and heading toward the stacks of books. "There should definitely be something about this in the books. I'm talking of the volumes about the child of a soulful vampire and Slayer. Maybe Taylor is something like Dawn is, a child of greatest power but yet destruction."   
  
Angel sighed and got up, stretching the stiff muscles in the lower parts of his long legs. The news of Taylor gaining magical powers was pretty shocking to him, though he was somewhat thrilled of the achievement. One part of him was worrying what Buffy would think of Taylor getting stronger and receiving powers while the other part was wondering whether Taylor would be happy with her gift.   
  
Wesley was sitting again on the couch, sorting through dozens of heavy dusty books. Cordelia was scouting the Internet, looking for anything useful to help understand her vision. Gunn was also sorting through books, when the doorbell rang. Angel immediately started toward the door and swung it open, greeting the visitors with a smile.   
  
Taylor strode in casually and gave her father a hug. Buffy followed in after her, stopping to give Angel a kiss on the lips. They stood frozen for a moment, savoring each other's lips. Finally, they broke apart and Buffy blushed, clearly embarrassed.   
Cordelia immediately hurried over to the couple and smiled silently criticizing Buffy's outfit. "Hey Buffy. You look really cute today," Cordelia remarked.   
  
Angel hadn't noticed Buffy's clothes and although they were a nice touch, Buffy was really cute to him anyway. He noticed that she was wearing a black midriff with little stars sprinkled over it, beige Capri pants and black flip-flops. Even though she was thirty- six years old, she looked like your average twenty-something woman.   
  
"Thanks, Cordy. You don't like so bad yourself." Buffy told her friend and saw a smile lit up her face. Angel stood with Buffy while she talked with Cordelia, absently mesmerizing her features. She didn't notice though and went on babbling about the latest fashions with the expert of that subject.   
  
Meanwhile, Taylor had taken the seat to Cordelia's laptop and was playing interactive games on the Internet. Gunn was sitting there and talking with her, obviously more interested in this than astrology, though he didn't have the guts to tell that to Cordy. Wesley was still paging through books, looking for information about the vision.   
  
"Angel, Angel? Hello, Earth to Angel! Have you gone dead on us?" Cordelia shoouted, waving her hands in front of the vampire's face and trying to get his attention. Just moments ago he was fine, standing hypnotized next to Buffy. The next second, he's as still as a stone statue.   
  
Angel quickly recovered and shook his head. "No Cordy, I'm obviously undead right about now. I was thinking about your vision and that Taylor . . ." Angel said, blinking his eyes a couple of times. For a moment there, Angel had slipped into the vampiric trance state and the trance-like state was very deep and thoughtful so there was no wonder he had gotten lost in it.   
  
"Oh yeah! My vision, it was about Taylor recieving some sorts of magical powers. Wesley had a hunch and thinks Taylor might be something like Dawn is. You know, a being of great power and destruction blah blah blah . . ." Cordelia's voice trailed off as Buffy looked at her in a shocked way. Taylor had gotten up from Cordy's laptop and had walked over to their little group, now interested in the conversation.   
  
"I got some sorts of magical powers, you say? That's so great! Now my boring slaying duties will not be as dull. So, have you got any idea when I'll recieve these powers? Anytime soon?" Taylor spoke, her tone light and full of happiness. She was completely thrilled about the turn-out of events. Angel smiled at his daughter's bubbliness but then when he looked over at Buffy, his smiled faded.   
  
"This is just wonderful. Taylor is as powerful enough as it is and now the Powers That Be are giving her more strength? They're turning her into something like Dawn, a person of destruction and almighty power? Have they gone completely and insanely nutty?" Buffy shrieked and then quited down as soon as she realized that everyone in the room was surprised at her outburst.   
  
Taylor glared at her and then ran upstairs to her room in Angel's hotel. Angel had made it for her when she was born and she totally loved it, since it was loaded with things she didn't have in Sunnydale. She flopped down on the bed and turned on the T.V. blindly surfing through the channels.   
  
Back downstairs, Buffy was seated on a chair while Wesley flipped through books, explaining about Cordelia's vision and again talking about the child of the Slayer and vampire with a soul. She was sick of hearing about it and decided to quickly return home. With a quick peck on the cheek to Angel, she rushed back out into the sunshine and to her new car.   
  
The emotions that ran through her were raw and full of pain. Taylor's birth had been so hard and difficult that the doctors believed that Buffy wouldn't be able to survive. But fate turned out for the best and both mother and daughter lived. Suddenly, Buffy wished that the doctors hadn't saved her or better yet, had killed Taylor. Although it was cruel, Buffy didn't feel a bit guilty.   
  
Buffy drove through the city and stopped at an outside diner for lunch. Afterwards, she did a little shopping and then headed back to Sunnydale. As much as Buffy loved big cities and everything involved with them, a small town was what Buffy thought was calm and good. It was because half her life was spent in one. She didn't think about Taylor getting magical powers and what the teenager would able to do with them.   
  
Finally, she reached the downtown district and stopped her car. Behind the wire fences, Buffy caught a glimpse of the deep woods. Inside them, there was a path that lead to the cemetery, which both Taylor and the new slayer Jackie used. There was an old industrial factory at the end of the block, which Taylor used as her private party house. At the beginning of the street was the apartment building that Buffy lived in with Taylor, Spike and Jackie.   
  
The vampire and the new slayer both lived in their own seperate apartments, which were also as huge as Buffy's place. Neither of them had to pay rent of their homes since the part of the building they lived in was beyond repair. But Jackie and Spike had hired men to fix up their apartments and now they looked livable. Nobody else lived anywhere near the downtown district and that was how they all liked it.   
  
She climbed up to the fourth floor of the building and walked past all the closed doors to her own door. Behind all the doors was emptiness and nobody wanted to full it up. She had chosen the fourth floor because it had the biggest rooms and then had taken her pick of which apartment would be hers. The one in the middle let in the most sunshine and inside it looked it was really a beach. Also, it had the biggest rooms and looked totally normal.   
  
Spike lived on the first floor, which had no light and Jackie was on the sixth floor, the top one in the building. She loved heights and her apartment had a small balcony so it was perfect for her. Buffy pushed open the door with one shove and entered, throwing her bag onto the nearby couch. She felt exhausted but yet full of buzzing energy. She stretched and flopped down onto the sofa, grabbing a magazine off the coffee table.   
  
Two hours later, Buffy had showered and was about to leave to go on a bike ride with Jackie. She went into the spare room where she and Taylor kept their extremely large stuff and got out her bike. It was huge and was dark blue, with silver stripes running down the base of it. Jackie was already there when Buffy finally hauled her bike down the stairs.   
  
"Hey! Ready to go?" Jackie asked her, brushing her brown bangs from her forehead. "Buffy? You look a little pale. Did something come up?" Jackie asked gently but she didn't prod any furthur. That was one thing that Buffy liked about her. If something was troubling a person or likewise, Jackie would ask but wouldn't push anymore. If the person was willing to talk, Jackie was there to give advice and help out. But when the person kept quiet, she didn't annoy them to tell her.   
  
The two women left the building and set down the bumpy Sunnydale hills, with which you needed to pass to enter the huge pastures and bike roads far behind the town. Jackie was the leader and from behind her, Buffy saw the way the rocky hills jolted her friend. Buffy made sure not to experience the ride that way, though.   
  
Once they reached the long twisting bike roads, the women stopped for a short break. Buffy gazed up at the blazing sun, letting it's rays warm her body. The feeling was extremely relaxing, Buffy felt as if she was floating. The rest of the bike trip was really eventful and lots of fun.   
***  
  
In L.A. Taylor went out to dinner with the gang. Angel was reluctant to come since he wouldn't be eating the food but Cordelia finally pressured him to attend. She had told he would order tea or coffee and at least have some dessert. He had mumbled something in response and everyone had laughed. They went to a fancy Chinese restuarant downtown, with Taylor driving them all in Angel's convertible.   
  
Taylor manuvered the old car onto the freeway and picked up speed rapidly. Cordelia clutched her seat belt tightly and closed her eyes, not wanting to see the cars zip around them. Wesley and Gunn sat beside her and Angel was in the front with his daughter. Minutes later, with Taylor speeding all the way, they reached the place.   
  
An hour later, the crew was sitting at a table in the back, everyone having a good time. Angel sipped his tea and ate his strawberry cheesecake, not feeling any taste. Wesley, Gunn, Cordelia and Taylor all had their plates heaped with delicious Chinese food. Around midnight they all were exhausated and extremely full of food, all on the verge of falling asleep.   
  
Taylor, though, didn't go back to her room at Angel's hotel but instead headed out to the nearest cemetery. She knew she could be doing millions of other things in this huge city rather than going slaying. But it was her duty and she didn't want anymore complaints from Buffy. So at five in the morning she returned home, completely worn out but feeling happy because she had done a lot of staking. Taylor quickly fell asleep and when Angel came in to check on her, she had rolled off her bed and was lying dead asleep on the floor.   
  
He smiled and put her back on the bed and left the room quietly. The hotel was silent as it's owners were sleeping and nobody noticed the glow that entered Taylor's room. It wasn't evil in any way and it was there to grant Taylor's profound powers. The young Slayer jerked as the magic seeped into her, but it didn't wake her.   
  
The next morning, as she was standing in front of the mirror, Taylor felt the fresh magic shifting through her body. Although she felt the strange sensation, Taylor wasn't able to identify it. Later, when she went out to lunch with Wesley and Cordelia, she told them about her strange dream last night. The dream had been given ot her by the Powers That Be as a sign to tell Taylor that her powers arrived. Wesley had provided it right by quickly searching through his books.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
